1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a LCD capable of enhancing its aesthetic effect by applying a color frame to a screen and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A LCD is a kind of flat panel display including an array substrate with thin film transistors and pixel electrodes formed thereon, a color filter substrate with color filters and a black matrix formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer with an anisotropic dielectric constant interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. In such a LCD, a molecular arrangement of liquid crystals is changed by controlling the intensity of an electric field formed in the liquid crystal layer, and accordingly, an amount of light transmitted and emitted through the color filter substrate, i.e., a display surface, displays a desired image.